Everafter
by RachelSkarstensboobs
Summary: Valkubus fanfic! Bo discovers she has some feeling for the sexy blonde Valkyrie
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bo was turning and growling in her bed! She couldn't sleep, her mind kept wondering over the events of today. How Lauren and Dyson both didn't believe her. How Kenzi was gone without her noticing it and how sorry she was for not listening to her. But the worse part of all of this, Tamsin was there, she was the only one who believed her, who helped her, who fought of Dyson even tho she hated Bo. At least the Succubus was pretty certain that the valkyrie did. Heck Tamsin even let her feed of of her. The Valkyries chi was another thing that kept Bo awake. It was so enticing that if Tamsin wouldn't have stopped her, she probably had sucked her dry without a second thought. But not only her chi was so delicious, she couldn't stop thinking about the blondes lips, the way her lips skillfully moved against her own and ... Her thought were cut of by Kenzi who stood in the door frame in the dark room. Bo could only see the outline of the girl. "Hey Bo-Bo you still awake?" The girl asked quietly. Bo was happy about that little distraction, and hummed a quiet Hmmhmm. Kenzi hopped on her bed and asked; "Can I sleep here?" Bo gave a small chuckle and put her arms around the girl." Of course!" She said with a bright smile and they both lied back down and Kenzi slipped under the covers. Bo wrapped her arms around Kenzi who now was lying next to Bo with her back against the Succubus she whispered a almost inaudible thanks! The Succubus took a deep breath and said; "I'm so sorry Kenz,I should have listen to you, I don't even know... "immediately she was interrupted by the small girl in front of her again. Kenzi turned her head towards her; "Bo it's ok you found me, and that's all that matters!" She snuggled up to Bo and closed her eyes again. Bo had to smile at this, she wrapped her arms tighter around the girl and gave her a kiss on the back of her head. They lied in silence for a while till both of them fell asleep.

**X-X-**

It's been only a week since the Dawning took place. Without Tamsin she was sure she would have never gotten this far. She was thankful that the Valkyrie had helped her even tho she didn't need to. Bo hadn't really seen Tamsin around since then. The only other time was when she broke in her house and walked in on Bo, in the bathtub completely hammered. She didn't think much of it because the Valkyrie was so drunk Bo wasn't even sure if Tamsin herself remembered how she entered the Succubuses house. Bo wanted to thank her properly. Since her dawning Bo laid awake every night even when Lauren was there she was restless. She found her mind wander back to the Valkyrie, the one person she least suspected! Yet Tamsin was always there, helping her. There was another thing that worried her, she felt even guilty about it, because her thoughts were constantly going back to that kiss she had shared with the Valkyrie in Brazenwood. When Tamsin practically jumped into her arms full of happiness and kissed her. But more surprising was that she kissed the blonde back not wanting her to stop, ever, and the feeling the blonde gave her every time Bo thought about her. She felt guilty she shouldn't feel that way about anyone but Lauren. Yet here she was with Lauren in her arms thinking about Tamsin, thinking about kissing and tasting the Sweet sweet lips of the Valkyrie. Another thing that kept crossing her mind was what had happened the other day in her bathtub, was Tamsin serious? Does she have feelings for her, or did she just ramble in her drunkenness? What did she mean by all that? Why did she leave so abruptly, her thoughts were stopped by Lauren who started to shift and looked up at Bo. "Bo are you alright", the doc asked concerned in a sleepy voice. The Succubus let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked back at Lauren; "Of course why are you asking?" " Bo you eyes are glowing!" Bo looked shocked back at the human. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Better"; she asked the blonde in her arms when she opened her eyes again. Lauren gave her a nod." Go back to sleep"; Bo said and pulled the Human closer and to her relief the blonde obeyed and went back to sleep.

Tamsin was sitting on her desk on 39th division and finished of her last pair of paperwork, when Dyson tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "You done there partner?" He asked as he looked at the paper in front of the blonde. "Almost, she said with a smirk on her face; how you doing?" Dyson gave her a small smile and sad down on his own desk, which was right next to the Valkyries. "Better, your up for a game of pool at the Dal later? He asked; or are you scared I'll kick your ass." The Valkyrie had to chuckle at this, Dyson was probably the worst pool player in history, she only kept playing with him because he bought the drinks every time he lost. When the blonde didn't answer he added;" Fine I buy the liquor." Tamsin looked at him with a smirk and then answered; "That's all I wanted to hear wolf boy." She looked back at her paper, signed it and threw the pen away and closed the file.

Tamsin parked in front of the Dal and turned the engine off. She never had that much trouble finding a parking spot around here before. She got out of the car and shut the door. Just before she wanted to enter the Dal she saw Bo's car. She gave a loud growl. She didn't want to face the Succubus just yet. What she had told her that day in the bathtub, practically confessing her undying love for her made Tamsin swallow hard. And then her kissing Bo out of nowhere and sharing a glass of champagne with the Succubus was to much, she wasn't even sure herself what had happened back then, it just kind of happened. When she decided to go back home and get tanked there, her cell phone beeped. She rolled her eyes, it was Dyson; -Hey partner are you coming or are you to scared to loose a fair game of pool? She smiled and put the phone back in her pocket. When she entered the Dal, it was already packed with people. She even had trouble to get to the bar. When she did Trick was right over and put a bottle in front of her, before she could even say something. This made her smile she gave Trick a firm nod and went to the pool table. She already found Dyson in a game with Kenzi. They greeted each other and Tamsin leant back against the wall, watching Kenzi take her shot. "You owe me another drink D-man;" the small girl said as she did her little victory dance. Dyson just smiled at her;" If you keep doing that dance every time you win, I will actually stop letting you win." Both of the women burst out laughing at this. "Just accept it D-Man you can't win against this"; Kenzi answered still laughing and pointing at herself.

Bo and Lauren were sitting in a small booth." I still don't understand why you didn't tell me about the kiss! I had to find out by Tamsin do you have any idea how I felt about this?"

Lauren said in a husky voice. Tears falling down her cheek. Bo couldn't look at her anymore. Her face full of shame, embarrassment and sadness. She took a deep breath and took both of Lauren's hands in her own, she looked back up at the doctor, who looked away. "Lauren listen that kiss didn't mean anything to me! Tamsin was the one kissing me, and I didn't tell you because I thought it wouldn't matter, at least it didn't to me. Your all I want Lauren." Bo swallowed hard she could not believe what she just had said. It didn't matter to her? It was the only thing on her mind that was repeating all over again. But she couldn't lose Lauren she was still in love with her and Tamsin was .. She didn't know what she was, but it was something what didn't matter because it would never happen one way or the other.

Lauren found Bos brown eyes again and a smile crept back on her face.

"You promise?" Bo nodded and said; "Yes I promise Lauren!" Lauren got up and walked around the table leaning down and kissed Bo hard. When the two finally parted again, the blonde gave her a big smile and said; "Ill be right back I have to freshen up a bit". With that she left for the rest room. Bo looked around the bar and found the little human by the pool table. The Succubus smiled seeing Kenzi happy and having fun. That's when she noticed who her friend was with Dyson and -Tamsin. Bos stomach filled with a warm feeling. Tamsin looked stunning, she had her hair open, locks falling down on one site of her shoulders. She wore tight blue jeans, and a white shirt. Her blue leather jacket was hanging over a chair next to succubus swallowed hard as the picture of Tamsin kissing her came back to her mind. She licked her lips and felt the hunger inside her rise. She watched the valkyrie intently when she noticed that a good looking woman with long black hair and a really pretty face handed her a drink. She noticed both they're auras the unknown girl brighter then the Valkyries. The Dark haired girl bent forward and whispered something in the blondes ear which made her aura spike and she could see the smirk on the blondes face, the girl took Tamsins hand in her own and lead them out of the bar. It made Bo angry for some reason. Her eyes turned blue but Bo didn't notice, she got up and wanted to walk over there but was shortly stopped by Lauren. "Are you ok?" she asked concerned. She felt guilty right away she had lied to Lauren about the kiss. And why was she so jealous? She shouldn't be, she had Lauren the beautiful doc. When Lauren interrupted her she noticed her Succubus was on, she looked away and hoped Lauren hadn't noticed. Her eyes turned to a normal brown again. Lauren gave her a bright smile and kissed her lightly on her temple. "Do you want go home?" Lauren asked. Bo gave her a smile and nodded. They went over to Kenzi who was already winning the next game against Dyson. "Kenzi we are leaving, you coming?" Bo asked with a light smile. "Are you kidding I'm winning I can't leave now!" Bo looked over to Dyson, he smiled;" I drop her of later don't worry." Bo thanked him and gave him a light smile. She looked at the human one more time then they left.

Only a couple hours later Tamsin got up, she looked back at the black haired woman who already was fast asleep. She smiled to herself and got dressed. Tamsin noticed her jacket was not there when she remembered she forgot it at the Dal. She growled quietly to herself not wanting to wake up the woman and got out of the apartment. When she arrived back at the Dal most of the people where already gone. She looked over at the pool table it was empty but she saw her blue jacket and walked over. That's when she noticed the human on a chair, her head leant against the wall fast asleep. She smiled and shook her head at the girl. "Hey Tamsin I have to ask you for a favour!" She heard Dyson say who walked over to her. The Valkyrie rolled her eyes and gave him a cold stare. "I'm sorry Hale just called he needs to see me, and well I kinda promised I would drop her of, "he nodded his head towards Kenzi who drooled all over her shoulder and mumbled something in her native language. Tamsin rolled with her eyes and looked back to Dyson. "No ! She pointed at the human; Your shithole I'm going home." She put on her jacket and turned around. She couldn't believe this, all she wanted was to get the Succubus out of her mind. When she saw Bo and Lauren from the distance kissing, it was like someone stabbed her multiple times right in the heart. That's when she gladly left with the dark haired girl to get her mind off Bo, - at least a couple hours. And now Dyson seriously asked her for something like that, going to Bo's home. "Please Tamsin! I'm asking you as a friend!"

The Valkyrie lifted a eyebrow and gave him a cold stare; "Do I look like I care? "Dyson looked hopeless now and Tamsin could see it, she growled and looked back at Kenzi;" Fine! You owe me wolf boy!" Dyson gave her a satisfied smile and left right away. Now Tamsin was alone with Kenzi great.. She tipped the girl slightly on the shoulder but she didn't even react. Oh man, why me she thought. She lifted the girl over her shoulder with ease and walked out of the Dal and back to her truck. She gently placed the human in the passenger seat and closed the door. She slipped into the drivers side when a moan escaped the human;" Where am I?"She asked still not opening her eyes. Tamsin smiled and closed the door of the truck. "Dyson?" The girl asked again. "No it's Tamsin! Sorry I guess you have to put up with me for now." The humans eyes flew open and she looked over to the Valkyrie. "My mighty hero;" she chuckled. Tamsin smirked back at her, "Right! "-"Wait what are you doing here, didn't you leave with that hottie?" Kenzi mumbled in confusion. Tamsin turned on the engine;" Well aren't you observing," Tamsin smirked back at her. Kenzi got a hold on her wrist. Naturally she would have pulled it right away but she let it slight and looked at the icy blue eyes next to her." I'm serious i think i never thanked you properly for you know ...saving my ass." The blonde smiled back; "Yea no biggi just don't throw up in my truck." Kenzi growled again;" I can't promise that. Tamsin shot her a deadly glare. Keep it in your pants, I was joking! Kenzi said with a light laugh; I can totally keep my brewskies," there was a moment of silence before a smile crept back on Kenzis lips; "Sooo that girl is she your guurlfriend?" Tamsin rolled her eyes then crooked an eyebrow in humor; "No short stack." The Valkyrie pulled her wrist out of Kenzis hold and put the gear in shift." Wait are you gay? Are you seeing anyone Valkubabe?" Kenzi asked interested. The blonde rolled her eyes at the nickname; "Jeeez whats with all the questions short stack?" Kenzi shrugged and closed her eyes again. The way back was quiet occasionally she heard the girl smacking her lips together and mumble something. Kenzi was fast asleep again, when they arrived at the clubhouse.

The Valkyrie walked around the truck and opened the passenger side ; come on short stack, Kenzi gave a loud growl but she let the Valkyrie help her out. Her legs shivered, Tamsin noticed it and placed the humans arm around her shoulder and grabbed her by the waist. The Human snuggled up in between the blondes neck and shoulder. The blonde gave a disapproving growl, she dragged her inside and was lucky that the door wasn't looked. She wanted to place the human on the couch but Kenzi just growled 2nd floor. When they finally arrived in the humans room she placed the girl gently on her bed. When she tried to let go of her she was pulled down by the human who hugged her and whispered in her ear; thanks Valkubabe, the human let go and turned around, she was back asleep in no time. Tamsin smiled down at Kenzi and chuckled. She shook her head at the girl. Tamsin bend down and gently took of both of the girls shoes, she then placed the blanket over the human. When she turned around she jumped. Bo was standing in the door in her kimono and smiled at her. Tamsin was shocked that someone saw her like this. It took her a couple seconds to put her cold stare on. "What? "She asked. "Nothing I just didn't expect you here, I thought Dyson would drop her of." Bo nodded towards the human. Tamsin didn't answer she just walked past the Succubus out of the door and down the stares before Bo stopped her;" Tamsin wait! She turned around and looked eyes with Bo. I was.. I .. Thank you for bringing her home;" Bo looked at the floor while saying this. She wanted nothing more then have the Valkyrie stay a bit longer, but she didn't know what to say. Tamsin smiled and said;" I guess this is getting a habit if mine." Then there was a long awkward silence between them. The Valkyrie shifted ,uncomfortable she didn't want to leave either. Bo's eyes were fixed on the Valkyries lips as hard as she tried to look away she couldn't, eventually Tamsin took notice and smirked, she tilt her head to the side and said; "You ok there Succubus? "Bo swallowed hard, of course Tamsin had noticed. She blushed and look away." Yea why are you asking? "Bo mentally kicked herself for asking that.

"Well you look at me like I'm a fucking happy meal; the blonde answered cold; guess I see you around Succuslut," she called back and left the clubhouse and the succubus jaw dropped. She hopped into the Truck and slammed her hands against the steering wheel! Damnit Tamsin! Do you always have to be such a bitch? She gave a loud growl and put her head on the wheel and closed her eyes. She has Lauren! Tamsin kept repeating in her head. She doesn't want me and I'm not falling for her. She sighted heavily again. I really need to work on those walls some more.

-Bo couldn't believe what just had happened. She walked back upstairs an snuggled up next to Lauren, how could she only think once that she would fall for someone like Tamsin?

**_to be continued.. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tamsin and Dyson were both sitting in the Copshop when Dyson cell went of; "You what? ... No I think we are on the same case... You sure!.. Alright see you in a bit." Dyson hung up the phone and put it back inside his pocket. "We got a lead on the Emily case;" he said and got up, shoving a couple of files in a box. "Who was that;" asked the Valkyrie who was surprised by the sudden smile on her partners lips. Dyson looked away and searched something on his desk when he casually replied; "Bo she will be here to help us in a bit." The blonde rolled her eyes and smirked at him, but before she could say something Dyson interject;" Ill be right back", and with that he stormed off. Tamsin leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes. Before she saw Bo she could already hear her shoes click on the floor. Her eyes flew open and in front of her was a nervous Succubus, she scratched her neck and looked basically anywhere but the blonde's laser stare. _-Of course Tamsin was here. How could she forget! _As soon as she stopped in front of the blondes desk, she felt overwhelmed, the thoughts of last night coming back to her. Bo cleared her throat and asked in a raspy voice;" "Where's Dyson he said he'd be here." The Valkyrie smirked at her, she never seen the Succubus so nervous. "What's upp Succubus?" "Nothing, where's Dyson, Tamsin?" The Valkyrie smirked again and took a sip of her coffee, "Don't worry your pretty little head, he'll be right back."

Bo looked around when she heard Dysons voice behind her. She smiled at him; "So I... it's definitely the house back near the forrest." But Dyson didn't listen, instead he waved her of with a hand then he said; "Sorry Bo I just got a call from Hale. He is meeting me now, we have to take care of some light business." He looked at Tamsin;" Ill let you handle this one partner! "The Valkyrie shot back a deadly glare, he couldn't be serious right now. "What do you mean wolf boy?" ,she growled at him. "Well Bo got the lead on the Emily case go check out that house, ill be back in no time," he answered a bit amused. He took his jacket and left both women baffled. Both Tamsin and Bo had to inhale a deep breath. They looked at each other with dismay. _Why did it_ _have to be Bo_. Tamsin thought. She rolled her eyes and got up." Just amazing, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, "just how I wanted to spent my day." She put on her blue leather jacket and looked back at Bo, "So where's that house?" Bo hated how the Valkyrie made her feel but when Tamsin said it, it made her heart drop. Could Tamsin really hate her that much?Bo swallowed hard; "You know I don't need this... , I'll do it myself, "Bo said with an angry tone of voice, the Valkyrie wasn't used to hear from the Succubus. She left the Copshop but was stopped outside by the Valkyrie who shouted her name. Bo took a deep breath and turned towards the blonde. "Do you really think I let you do my cop work hotpants?" Tamsin smirked. "Come on, I'm driving!" The blonde walked away to her red Truck and glanced back at the Succubus;" You coming or what?" Bo walked towards the Truck and couldn't help but smile. She got in the passenger side and sat down. She could feel the Valkyries eyes on her, she turned ; "What?" Tamsin tilted her head at her and smirked, "Well I need the address Succulette." Bo looked down, she felt stupid now, she gave the piece of paper over to the Valkyrie. She was surprised how easy the Valkyrie got to her without even trying.

The car drive was mostly quiet, after an hour they arrived at a big dark brownish looking barn, in the middle of nowhere. The roof was mostly broken or completely gone, and 2 windows beside the big door on the left side. The shack had a tiny little farm on the side of it, there where no animals tho, both of them weren't even sure if someone still lived around here. Tamsin shifted uncomfortable on her seat; "I don't know about this," she took out her phone and tried to call Dyson he didn't pick up only his voice mail went of. Tamsin gave a disapproving growl and threw her phone in the back. When Bo got out of the car Tamsin followed, her hurrying over to the Succubus and stopping her; "What do you think your doing Succubus?" Bo looked back at the blonde confused;" I'm going in maybe i can find something." She turned back around and kept walking. Tamsin ran after her trying to stop her by putting her hand on the brunettes shoulder; "I know that Shack looks like home to you but we should look around first before we storm in there, it looks like a trap to me." Tamsin said before she was cut short by a load cracking noise and a scream from a girl coming from the inside of the shack. Their gazes locked. "No Bo wait!" But it was to late Bo was already raging into the building. Tamsin ran after her thru the door and ran into the back of the Succubus."What the hell"; Tamsin said and stumbled to Bos side. Then she noticed why Bo had stopped so abruptly. There where about 8 men closing in around them. 2 behind them shoot the door. Tamsin rolled her eyes and smirked at Bo; "Told you it's a trap!" Bo couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. She glared at Tamsin who still smirked. "Are you being serious right now, I can't believe you ," she said angry shaking her head at the Valkyrie. "Enough!" Yelled one of the Men. He stepped forward, he was a bit older than the other man. He had a dark buzz cut hair and a craggy face. Only now Bo noticed a little girl behind him who most likely was the reason for the noise. "Emily is that you," Bo asked in a soft voice and the girl nodded." I said enough!" The man repeated. "Ok old man I really don't have time for all this shit so can we cut the crap, you give us the girl we walk out no one gets hurt." The Valkyrie said in a cold voice. The men just laughed at her; "Your a fool if you think we just let you walk out of here." The blonde just looked unimpressed at the old men and smirked she crossed her arms over her chest; "You think a couple old men can stop us." The older men becoming more angry by the second. "Easy there Tamsin; Bo whispered towards the blonde. The Valkyrie rolled her eyes. The man raised he's voice again and his eyes started to shine a bright orange; "Kill them! Kill them both!" Both of them were tackled even before they notice what was happening. Tamsin immediately lost her train of thought as she took a hit to the face. She wanted to keep the conversation going only for a bit longer but that was obviously to late. When someone behind her tried to take her down, she smacked her elbow in his face and he fell over, hitting the ground. Tamsin spun around and looked back at Bo who was already on top of one of the men sucking out his chi. When she focussed the 4 Men in front of her she noticed how claws came out of they're knuckles . The Valkyrie tilted her head and smirked at them; "Oh that little kiddy paws are cute." They started to long forward at the Valkyrie who dodged they're attacks with ease.

Dyson looked up to Hale;" So wait are you saying they meeting today?" Dyson asked with clearly shock in his voice. "Yes why?" Hale asked curious. "Because Bo and Tamsin are back there right now!" Dyson said as he hurried to get his jacket they both left the light compound and jumped into Dyson's car. Dyson pressed the gas paddle like is life would depend on it. After 20 minutes they arrived in front of the Shack. They both got out, when they sprinted over to Tamsin truck, it was empty, a shot fell. Both Hale and Dysons heads spun towards the shack. Dyson rushed over and hurried inside.

Bo had already taken another two out. Tamsin was fighting another 3 of the older men, on of the men lunged at the blonde again, Tamsin caught his arm under her own with a thud to her ribs and trapped him as she quickly struck him multiple times in the face with her left fist. The older man went down to his knees and fell unconscious. When the blonde noticed both of the other men had backed of and looked slightly up to the shacks roof. She followed they're gaze and saw the leader basically levitating above them. The men was focused at Bo and his eyes glowing an even brighter orange then before, he threw a fireball at her. Bo was fighting only a couple foot next to Tamsin. She lunged at Bo pushing her out of the way. When the first fire ball shot right in her stomach and the second one which followed closely shot right in her chest. Tamsin wasn't able to hold the inner Valkyrie back anymore; Her face darkened shadows grew over her face. First she castes her spell at the man in the air as he fell to the ground with a hard thud, when her head turned towards Bo who had trouble fighting of the guy on top of her she casted her doubt over him taking him out turning around to the other two guys she faced only a couple seconds ago taking another out before ...Boom! A shot fell. Everything around the blonde slowed down, Tamsins vision went blurry. Her hand flew up to her neck, pressing down , feeling the pain run down every inch of her neck. Dominating the pain in her chest and stomach. The air vanished from her lungs, her head turned around and there was another guy who had the gun pointed towards her. Then Tamsins legs felt heavy and gave out.

When the shot fell. Bo's head spun around behind her, the only thing Bo was able to see Dyson opening the door and ripping the guys throat out. The blonde fell down on her knees first. Her hand still tightly on her neck the other one on her stomach. The last guy behind her clawed over Tamsins back she winced. With a hard thud she landed on the sandy floor, everything turning fuzzy. Bo shot the dagger which was clutched in her right hand. The dagger burried itself in the mans chest and the guy fell over. Tamsin heard her name being yelled out of the distance. Then Bos face appeared over her own, Bo was screaming at her and shivering, her tears dropping down from her face onto Tamsins.

Bo couldn't believe what had happend, she heard a shot and the next second Tamsin was on the floor, holding her neck. She felt like all air was sucked out of her lungs, she felt something inside her but she couldn't quiet put a finger on it. Bo dropped down next to the blonde, her hands cupping her the blondes cheek, only when tears dropped down onto Tamsins face she noticed that she was crying. The Valkyries face contorted in a mixture of pain and concentration. "Are you ok Succubus?" the blonde still managed to smirk. Bo nodded in haste she didn't know what to do. Her hands were all over the blondes face. Repeating Tamsins name again and again .And then the Valkyries eyes closed. "NO Tamsin wake up," she slapped the blonde hard across the face, but there was no reaction. Dyson had rushed by her side. "Bo ...Booo! Boo !" He screamed at her, only when he put his hand on her shoulder she seemed to notice his presence. Bo looked back at him. "You need to heal her Bo, she is not going to make it!" Dyson said in the most steady voice he could muster. "She will kill me if I do that;" the Succubus said back, tears still streaming down her face. "She will die if you don't Bo! Bo's head flew back at him, _she couldn't_! She looked back at the unconscious Valkyrie. She bend down and captured the blonde lips with her own, nothing happend. She pulled back Bo was sure her own heart had stopped, she felt helpless. Bo was hysterical now, she was desperate. She griped Dyson by the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer; "Why isn't it working?" she cried out. He brought his hand up to the brunettes chin;" You can do it Bo." She nodded an looked back at Tamsin. She bend down for a second time and captured the blondes lips. She could feel the blonde slightly open her mouth, and then there was a big blue stream coming out of her mouth and going into the Valkyries. It only took a couple second for Tamsin to heal. Dyson watched as her wound slowly disappeared. He looked back up at Bo who was still giving the blonde her chi; "Bo she's healed! Bo you did it! Bo! Bo stop!" He pushed her off Tamsin. Bos blue eyes gave him a deadly look, she jumped back on top of Tamsin and wanted to give her more. But she was yanked back by the wolf again. "She is healed Bo!" The wolf said thru gritted teeth. "Why isn't she awake then", Bo hissed back at him. She got back up and walked towards the blonde. Dyson lifted Tamsins shirt and said; "See there's nothing and her neck is fine too." Bo led out a breath she didn't now she was holding, her eyes turned back to the sweet brown of hers. She sat back down next to the blonde and looked at her, tears still coming from her eyes. She took the blondes hand in her own, only now she noticed how much she was shacking. If the Valkyrie would be awake right now she probably would yell at her for giving her chi and holding her hand, but Bo didn't care not right now! She almost lost the blonde. Dyson sat back down next to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. He was confused about how much the Succubus cared for his new partner, he thought they both hated they're guts. "She went full on Valkyrie, that took a lot out of her, just let her rest for now." Bo gave him a light nod, her gaze still focused on the blonde. Bo's breathing started to calm again. Dyson looked at Hale, he was next to the small girl, he said something and the girl jumped in his arms. Hale carried the girl over to them;" How about i take Emily here home to her Mom and you guys take care of that"; Hale nodded towards the Valkyrie. Dyson held out his hand for Bo, to help her up. The brunette let go of Tamsins hand and took Dysons hand. Dyson handed Hale the keys to his car; "Take my car I will take the girls home. "He smiled at Bo and left her side. Then lifted the Valkyrie with ease of the ground. Bo followed him tumbling along. "Do you mind getting the door?" They placed the Valkyrie in the passenger side of the truck. "Well you better hop in by the drivers side"; Dyson said with a smile on his lips. Bo just nodded and slid next to the unconscious blonde. Dyson closed the door and sat down in the Truck. "Dont tell her i drove her Truck or she is going to kill me too"; he chuckled to lighten the mood. It was a silent drive. Everybody was lost in they're own thought. When Dyson made a sharp turn the Valkyries head landed on Bo's shoulder. She looked over at the blonde who was still knocked out and smiled to herself. She shifted a bit so the Valkyrie had it more comfortable. She almost lost the blonde today, she never thought she could feel the thing she felt when she heard Dyson say she's not going to make it. It felt like her own heart shattered in thousand pieces and she could never feel happiness again. That's when she realized that she was indeed having some strong feelings for her. Bo swallowed hard. Why did it have to be the Valkyrie she kept thinking. Occasionally she felt the warm breath from the Valkyrie on her neck. Which made her hold her breath for a second, it made her smile. She allowed herself to lean her head on the blondes. She closed her eyes. If she could never be with the blonde at least take every second in she could as long as the Valkyrie was still unconscious.

When they arrived back at the clubhouse, Dyson parked in front of it and turned the engine of. He looked over to the 2 girls. Bo were fast asleep with her head leant on the Valkyries who was also still knocked out. He smiled and shook his head at the sight in front of him. He was sure he never get to see that ever again, both of them in peace and not going at each other throats. He jumped when Kenzi knocked against the driver side window. She opened the door with shook on her face;" What did I miss ," she asked Dyson and nodded to both the girls next to Dyson. "How are they all cuddly and not going at each other throat?" Kenzi asked again in complete shock. Dyson got out of the Truck; "Well don't get used to it as soon as Tamsin recovers she is definitely going crazy bitch on Bo don't worry"; he said laughing, that Kenzi had the same thought. "Can you go fix the couch so I can bring Tamsin in?" Kenzi nodded;" Sure thing D-man, and I'm still waiting for an explanation". Dyson lightly shook Bos shoulder, Bo opened her eyes slowly and looked over to Dyson. "Come on Bo we're home." He helped the Succubus out of the Truck and told Bo to go inside. He closed the driver side door and walked over to the passenger side. He opened the door and lifted the Valkyrie over his shoulders. Inside he gently placed the Valkyrie on the couch. He peered down at the blonde, and walked over to the other girls in the kitchen.

Dyson had stayed another hour talking to Bo, explaining what had happend. The girl was supposed to be a part of a ritual, and that he and Hale had been following them, tracking every move they made. He had refused to leave until the brunette told him that they will be ok and that she will take care of Tamsin and make sure she would call him when she wakes up. Only then Dyson seemed to be alright with leaving. The Succubus had placed her coffee on the kitchen counter and walked over to the blonde. Bo placed a light blanked on top of her. She sat down on the floor next to the blonde. Bo looked down at her torn and bloody clothing, she wondered if she should change the Valkyries cloth, but let go of that thought right away. She wasn't sure how Tamsin would take any this. She stroked the blondes hair out of her face. Bo's stomach warmed. Bo took one of Tamsins hands into hers. They fitted perfectly in her own. She watched Tamsin sleep for the longest time. Memorizing her every curve. It amazed her how such a strong, sassy and dangerous woman could look so peaceful and innocent as she slept. The Succubus was so spellbound to the Valkyrie she hadn't even noticed Kenzi watching her. "Hold up, what's going on, did you forget to tell me something here Bo-Bo?" Kenzi asked pointing at the Valkyrie and back to Bo. Bo jumped and let go of Tamsins hand when she heard Kenzi. Bo got back up and looked over to the girl, she inhaled a deep breath and said;" I don't know what your taking about". Bo turned and straightens out her cloths. "Err you totally gave bitchface over there that look of yours! Wait I thought you love Lauren";Kenzi said with a raised brow, throwing her hands in the air. "Kenzi I do love Lauren and between I and Bitchface how you so sweetly call her is nothing and there never will be!" Bo said looking at the floor. Kenzis eyes widened as she saw the look on Bos face. She slowly walked over to Bo and said; "Oh my god, Bo are you.. "KENZI! Drop it!" Bo hissed cold, looking at the human. "But Bo..". " I don't want to talk about it Kenzi"! Bo walked around the couch towards Kenzi." Please just ... Don't"! Bo pleaded when they heared a soft knock on the door. Both girls looked at each other and walked over to the door. Bo yelled; "It's open", just to see Lauren entering the room. Kenzi chuckled and said quietly so Lauren wouldn't here; "Good luck with that!" And the human walked out of the door. "See you later Bo-Bo." Lauren smiled at Bo and pulled her in for a kiss; "Seems like I have you for myself for now". Lauren went back to make out with Bo, but the Succubus pulled back; "That's not really correct." Lauren gave her a confused look. Bo just nodded towards the couch. "Who is that"; Lauren let go of Bo and walked around the couch. Her face dropped; "Tamsin... seriously?" Bo walked over;" I helped her and Dyson on a case she saved me but got knocked out so..," Bo answered not taking her eyes of The girl on the couch. "Oh! "Lauren said. Bo heard Lauren's voice drop. "No not like in feeding saving me, more like in taking a bullet for me." Lauren's face shot back at Bo. She smiled and walked back to Bo embracing her.

Lauren stayed for 3 hours, till Kenzi got home. It was already dark out. "How come the Docs not staying the night?"; Kenzi asked confused." I thought it be better that way;" Bo answered and took another sip from her wine. Kenzi walked over to Bo and poured herself a glass of wine too. "Ok succubabe what's going on ? You... declining sex?" Kenzi asked concerned. "What are you talking about?... How are you back already thought you getting shitfaced"; Bo shot back at the human. The human just laughed; "Yea I wanted to but there were no cool peeps around so I thought I'll give you the pleasure of drinking with me tonight! So enough of you changing the subject! Well hotpants+ succubus+bed = sex!Explain!" Bo shook her head at Kenzi; "We don't always have sex Kenzi and I'm just not in the mood today"! Kenzi laughed hysterical;" You NOT in the mood? Bo-Bo as much as I luurve you, your always in the mood! So might telling me what that's all got to do with Valkubabe over there?" The human pointed back at the couch.

Bo followed her finger and her eyes fell on only a couple blonde strands that fell of behind the couch rest.

Bo rolled her eyes at Kenzi;" I already told you Valkubabe and I not happening! Besides she has a girlfriend"; Bo answered in a husky voice, she now rested her head on her flat hand. Kenzie's head shot back at Bo and she almost choked at her wine; "What do you mean Valkubabe has a guurlfriend? Are we both talking about the same Tamsin the barely affectionate girl who hates touching people plus who is a cold and ass sarcastic bitch?"; Kenzi laughed. " Hey that girl took a bullet for me"; Bo chuckled;" I thought you knew her, she was with Tamsin the other day when she drove you home". Kenzi nodded slowly and a smile crept back on her face. "What? Kenzi I know that look.. What is it!?" Kenzi smiled; "Oh Bo-Bo, that girl isn't Tamsins girlfriend! I thought you were with Lauren how did you know about the girl she was only around for like 5 minutes!"_- 5 minutes that was all that girl needed to get into the Valkyries pants?-_ Bo sighted heavy. Kenzi raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't know Kenz, I don't know what you want me to say"; Bo said with a broken voice. Her finger traced the top of the wineglass. "Well do you like, like her?" Kenzi asked in a hushed voice. Bo shot her a glare. "Kenzi remember what I said earlier"? "Drop it! Yea yea whatever Succubus you can't hide that from me forever, oh and I thought I was your besti like there are some responsibilities coming with that!" Kenzi got back up; "I will Kenz just give me a bit time to figure some things out!" Bo got up to embraced the human in a tight hug and sat back down. "Well mama needs her beauty sleep"! Kenzi walked back upstairs; "oh and please keep the voices down!" She yelled back. Bo laughed to herself and shook her head at the girl. She chucked the last sip of wine down and got back up. Bo walked back over to the couch the blonde rested on. Tamsin looked pale and sweating. Bo walked over and kneeled down beside her. She inhaled a deep breath. She put her hand on the blondes cheeks, stroking them with her thumbs and tucked some hair behind her ear. Tamsin eyes fluttered open, with a confused look on her face. Bo retrieved her hand immediately, followed by a blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Tamsin slowly started to stir back into consciousness, she felt herself lying on her back on something soft. Usually she slept in her Truck, which was not that comfortable and cosy as to where she was lying now, it was definatly a nice change. Suddenly she felt a soft brush over her face. Tamsin leant into the warm touch with a light smile. She was sure she had passed out somewhere lying in whatever hellhole. It happened ever so often when she got to drunk to remember where she had parked her Truck. But the fact that she was lying on something soft and not on a hard cold ground crept slowly back in her mind. The air around her was warm, but not sunlight warm. She lifted her hand to feel a blanket on top of her. When a now familiar stroke brushed her hair out of her face, she started to be alarmed. The Valkyrie blinked her eyes open, her gaze unfocused . Her eyes needed a couple seconds to adjust to the light coming from the lamps surrounding her. Everything was still kind of blurry, but she was able to make out a dark figure in front of her. The Valkyrie brought her hand up, and started rubbing her eyes. Only now she realized she had a massive headache. Tamsin growled loudly and tried to sit up. When she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down to the sofa. A soft voice said; "Nice to have you back Valkyrie!" Tamsin knew right away who that voice belonged to. The Valkyries expression somewhere irritated and confused. "What the hell?, Where am I ?;" Tamsin looked around taking in her surroundings. She realized she was in the crack shack. Her face turned into a frown quickly. Tamsin tried to sit back up again and leant into the back of the couch, holding her head tight. Bo looked worried back at her and got up, she seated herself next to the Valkyrie. She looked back at Tamsin who was still holding on to her head, with closed eyes. " You don't remember?" Bo asked confused. The Valkyrie lightly shook her head. " Well short version, we went to check out that house, when we got into a fight and you took a bullet for me and passed out. " Tamsin growled again;" Yea remind me to never do that again! Ugh! Did I take a blow to the head?" Bo looked back at Tamsin confused;" Not that I remember!" The blonde struggles to get up, before she felt light headed and her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell forward almost onto the ground unconscious. Bo just managed it in time to catch the blonde, holding her tight in her arms and bringing her back down to the couch.

After around 5 minutes Tamsins opened her eyes to see Bo beside her with a worried look on her face. "Don't you ever do that again! You should seriously rest some more"; Bo said in a serious voice. The Succubus slowly patted the blondes back, but realized quickly how the blonde tenses up under her touch. Bo stopped and got back up and walked towards the kitchen. Tamsin followed her with her eyes for a bit, but then applied more pressure to her head, growling at the pain it cursed her. Bo had walked over again and seated herself next to Tamsin holding out a glass of water. The blonde took it and chucked the content down in one swift gulp. She leant forward and put the glass on the table in front of her. Bo noticed the wounds from one of the man on Tamsins back hadn't healed at all. "Tamsin?" The Valkyrie looked over to the brunette with a questioning look. " It's your back, it hasn't healed at all!" The blonde raised an brow and brought her hand up her own back to feel the wounds. Slowly the memories came back to her. "Hold up wasn't i shot?" Her hand searched her neck to find nothing there. Her hand wandered over her stomach. "And the fireball didn't it... Tamsins eyes slowly widened. " How is it that Im all healed, Bo?" The Succubus blushes and looked away from Tamsins eyes and stuttered; " We'll your not all healed obviously," she pointed towards the blondes back;" And well.. I... Dyson said if I wouldn't .. you would die.. so I did!.. I mean I gave you my chi." Tamsin sat there blinking slowly and her mouth wide open. She swallowed hard and nodded while leaning her head back on the couch rest. Bo waited for a reaction from Tamsin to yell at her or question her, but she got neither. "Well let me call Lauren, she should seriously take a look at your back in the morning." Bo took her phone out of her bra and looked back at Tamsin;" I'll be back in a minute." "No it's fine! Don't, I'll heal!;" Tamsin waved her hand. But Bo didn't listen she dialed Lauren's number and went upstairs. Oh crap! Tamsin exhaled. She struggles to get up, her head felt dizzy. _Come_ _on Tamsin! Get your shit together._.. . She dragged herself out of the shack and smiled when she saw her Truck not parked far away. She barely managed to open it when the keys slit out of her hands and fell to the ground. Tamsin sighted heavy and bent down only to slip and fall and to land right on her face. She winced at the pain coming from her back and her head. When the events came even clearer she remembered that those guys were Bunyips, they're claws are extremely venomous.

Bo hung up the phone and walked back downstairs into the room only to see an empty couch. She looked around and called out Tamsins name, but the Valkyrie was no longer here. Her eyes went right to the kitchen counter where Dyson had left the keys for the Truck only to find nothing there. She ran to the front door which was open and stepped outside, but the Truck was still there. As she walked over she found Tamsin on the ground. Bo rushed over to her and helped her sit up. The Valkyrie was cold and shivered. "What the hell Tamsin I told you to stay and rest!"; Bo practically yelled at her. The Succubus had trouble to help the Valkyrie up who didn't seem to want to get up nor move at all. Tamsin mumbled something that Bo couldn't understand it sounded like hospital but Bo was sure that wasn't what Tamsin had in mind." That's it I'm calling Lauren!" Bo said pulling out her phone. The brunette felt a cold weak hand on her wrist. The Valkyrie just shook her head and mumbled;" Not Lauren... Hospital.. Me...Memorial.. Hospital... ..Summers.." And the blondes eyes closed again. Bo was confused what should she do? Lauren was probably the best fea doctor and what the hell would Tamsin want in a human hospital anyway, who could possibly help her if not Lauren. Bo had to drag the Valkyrie into her car and drove of. She fought internally the urge to drive to Lauren.

When they finally arrived at the memorial hospital she hurried around the car to the blonde who seemed to have at least a bit of her strength back. Bo slung Tamsins arm around her shoulder and her other arm around the blondes waist. When they entered the ER a woman who seemed to know Tamsin came rushing over. She was a really good looking woman with blonde hair braided to the side and dark brown eyes, only now Bo noticed the woman was a doctor. The blonde doctor leant in front of Tamsin and lifted her head slightly;" Look at that hot mess... How often do I have to tell you not to show up here all bloody and shit?"; the woman asked angry and slung Tamsins other arm around her own shoulder and tugged at Tamsin belt loops. The blonde smiled back at Bo; "Well thanks for taking care of my girl here i owe you." Bo was beyond confused about this so she said;"I'm with her so where 'hot mess' is going, I'm going! The woman looked worried at Tamsin, who just gave a slight nod." Fine um this way."

They entered a the medical room and both girls helped the blonde up on the exam table, and laid her down. "Care to explain what happened?" The blonde asked Bo. But before Bo could answer Tamsin stuttered; "Bunyips attack!" The blonde nodded and turned to her desk searching for something; " Take off your shirt Tamsin, that might hurt a bit." Tamsin struggled to take her own shirt of, but managed it. "Zzh, Bring it on doc;" the blonde smirked. Tamsin was only wearing a white bra now and her jeans. Bo could see the blondes perfectly toned, tight abs and soon found herself sneaking glances at the Valkyrie, trying not to stare too long. Bo subconsciously licked her lips. Tamsin couldn't stop shivering and the blonde walked over and interjected something into the Valkyries upper arm. She stepped away and looked at Tamsin; " Turn around .. You know the drill," she turned towards Bo;" I'm sorry I will have to ask you to leave the room!" Bo looked back to the Valkyrie but couldn't see her face then she looked back at the other blonde; "I'm not leaving her!" " Rachel it's okay! She is fea."; Tamsin muttered. "Ups, my bad; she said with a smile on her lips again, "in that case please come around the table. I will drain the venom out of Tamsin system, when I do that I need you to hold her down." Bo nodded and placed both of her hands on each side of the Valkyries shoulder. She could feel the blonde shiver, her skin was ice cold. The doctor looked back at Bo;" If you feel the need to stop me for whatever reason Do-NOT-stop-me!" Bo nodded a bit confused. The doctor placed one hand on Tamsins neck the other on her lower back, she took a deep breath and rolled her neck. Bo's mouth dropped from what she saw in front of her. The blondes skin turned green, her eyes turned yellow, like those of a serpent, out of her neck on either side came two snake-looking-like things that burried themselves into Tamsins back in some sort of formation. The blonde lowered her head so she was only a foot away from Tamsins back, then her tongue that was 4x times bigger than the size of a normal tongue and it dug into her spinal cord. Bo was surprised that Tamsin didn't even flinch as the blonde dugged deeper inside her back. It took around 5 minutes when the doctor turned back instantly, she stumbled back falling onto the cupboard. She shook her head multiple times and began to laugh hysterically. Her skin and her eyes turned normal again. With her eyes wide open she said;"Holy Shit! I haven't tasted something amazing like that in centuries. Bo was so surprise by what had happened to the doctor that she didn't notice that Tamsin had sat back up, with a smirk on her lips; " Not the first time someone said that about me". Both of the other girl rolled they're eyes at her. The doctors expression turned serious again;" Seriously Tamsin around 30 minutes later you would have died! When did that happen to you?" Tamsin shrugged;" Around noon, why?" The others blondes face dropped, then she said;" Tamsin normally it only takes around 3 hours for the venom to kill, at least no one fea or human ever survived longer than that, even a Valkyrie, do you know how lucky you are?" Bo and Tamsin suddenly looked at each other. They both had the same thought. But it didn't go unnoticed by the doctor;" What is it?" She asked. When Tamsin didn't say anything Bo spoke up;" Well when Tamsin got hit, I .. I kinda healed her, could that have something to do with it?" The doctors eyes were going back and forth between the two women. She took an deep breath and looked back at Bo;" Depends when you say you healed her, what do you mean?" Tamsin put her bloody, torn shirt back on and responded;" She is a Succubus." The Doctor blushed and raised an eyebrow at Tamsin. "Oh, well that would explain why you survived longer than 3hours;" the doctor looked like she just had realized something as she walked over to Bo;" I think we haven't really officially introduce ourselves have we? She stretched out her hand for Bo and said; Rachel Summers!" Bo smiled back at her and shook her hand;" Bo!" The blondes face dropped again;" As in the unaligned Succubus Bo?" When The Succubus just smiled at her, her head shot back to Tamsin then she hissed;" So it's true! Who would have thought! You .. Tamsin you of all people, first I didn't believe it... ,damn Valkyrie," she shook her head at her and let go of Bos hand. The Succubus's eyes wandered between the blondes. "I don't know what your talking about"; snapped the Valkyrie back at her. "Sure you do! Acacia told me ... first I didn't believe it but now, seeing this, it's pretty obvious isn't it?" The doctor stated. The Valkyrie shot the other blonde a dangerous look;" Acacia is dead". Bo was sure she heard a track of hurt in her voice. The doctor shook her head and smiled;" No Tamsin she isn't, actually she is tracking you, to figure out what your plan is on all this. But well what she found out wasn't what she had expected, she said something about you falling for the mark." Tamsin was getting angrier by the second, her face turned red and she clenched her fists. Bo noticed how angry the Valkyrie had become, she flashed her eyes blue and walked to the side of Tamsin, but the doctor didnt even pay attention to her. "Calm down Tamsin, I won't tell your little friends... Acacia stole her hand back, I reattached it a couple days ago. She told me everything she knew. Tamsin we are just trying to help you here, you know what happens to those who don't deliver! And you know he wants that mark more than any other!" Tamsin crossed her arms over her chest;" It's my shit, I'll deal with it, " she jumped of the table. The blonde nodded and spoke;" I need you to lay back down for a couple hours so your body can readjust ", Tamsin just raised an eyebrow, then the blonde added;" Do you remember last time". It seemed enough for her to lay back down with a loud grunt. Bo seemed to calm down, seeing Tamsin obey, she sat down on a chair next to the table, her eyes turning brown again. The doctor inhaled deep and then looked back to Tamsin who just starred a hole in the ceiling. "I'm sorry Tamsin, we just want to protect you! You should come back in a couple days I want to make sure your fully healed and I want to have a talk, in private. I'll sent a nurse to check on you and bring you guys some coffee feel free to sleep, if you need to." She turned around opened the door but before she left she looked back at Bo;" It was nice to meet you... Oh and please keep your hands of the nurse," she looked at Bo while saying this but was more speaking to Tamsin. With that she left and closed the door. Bo looked back at Tamsin confused, but the blonde was still staring at the ceiling;" Care to explain what just happened?" Tamsin closed her eyes and smiled;" I may have once slept with her favorite nurse and.." Bo interrupted her;" Okay, that's not what I meant !" The smile on Tamsins face vanished." I should leave"; the blonde said while sitting back up. "The doc said you should rest", Bo ordered and pressed the Valkyrie back down onto the table. "So care to tell me at least what kind of fea she is?" Bo asked smiling. Tamsin turned her head and looked back into the soft brown ones next to her. "Well she is a Zalty", when she saw the look on Bo's face she added with a light smile;" it's kind of like a serpent.. She basically sucks out all the bad things in a human body, that's why she became a doctor, so she can help and save people by just feeding of of them... things like cancer or in my case venom." Bo nodded;" Good to know, so what did she mean by all that?" Bo watched as Tamsin just brought her hands up to her face saying nothing. " What did she mean by you falling for the mark and bringing who in where?" Tamsin sighted heavy looking back at Bo ;"It's complicated, nothing you have to worry your pretty little head about." Bo closed her eyes and shook her head;" Tamsin your part of..." But she was interrupted by the door being opened. A young nurse entered the room in a white uniform. Her dark hair was in a tight pigtail. She greeted both of the women and placed two cups of coffee next to the exam table. "Hello.. If you need anything else just use the bell on the right side of the table;" she smiled and walked back outside. " This is stupid, I'm leaving"; the blonde said annoyed, sitting up a second time. " Your not leaving!" Bo's voice was more then serious now. "Watch me!" Tamsin hissed back, walking towards the door. The brunette stopped the Valkyrie by catching her wrist and holding it tight. The blonde tried to pull it away, but was forced to take two steps backwards to Bo. "And how do you intent to leave?" Tamsin looked back at Bo confusion written on her face;" I'll drive Succubus!" Bo smiled back at her;" With what car?" Tamsin looked around in the room and then answered slowly;" I guess I'll walk then." With that she turned around and took a few steps towards the door but was pulled back by Bo again who still had a hold on her wrist both of them where so close to each other now, they could feel each others breath on they're faces. They gazed into each others eyes for a moment and then Tamsin cleared her throat getting more uncomfortable and nervous by each second, she took a step back. Bo rolled her eyes and took a deep breath;" Fine, we leave but under one condition." Tamsin crossed her arms in front of her chest and tilted her head a bit to the side;" And what would that be?" Bo took another step towards the blonde;" When we get back, you rest." Tamsin thought about it for a moment but then nodded.

The drive back was quiet Bo had asked Tamsin some more questions, but Tamsin ignored her and just starred out of the window. When they got back to the Crack Shack Bo had insisted that the Valkyrie would come inside and sleep on her couch, she wouldn't let her sleep in the Truck after what had happened. The Valkyrie had no chance of talking her out of it so she joint the Succubus. When they entered the house they found Lauren sitting on the couch." Where have you been Bo? Tamsin are you alright?" She asked. Bo walked over and placed a kiss on Lauren's cheek. Tamsin cleared her throat and looked uncomfortable around the room. The Valkyrie was more than confused why the doc had even bothered to ask how she was doing." Long story, long day.. I'll tell you everything tomorrow Lauren, I just need to sleep now." Bo answered kissing Lauren on the lips. She took out the keys to the Truck and placed them on the table, she looked back at Tamsin;" Just make yourself at home food and water.. I mean vodka is in the fridge." Then she took Lauren's hand and walked back upstairs. Tamsin didn't want to stay in the first place and now with Lauren here she wouldn't stay any longer then she would have to. The smile on Bo's lips when they entered the shack to see Lauren was definatly enough for Tamsin to feel her heart sink. She took the keys from the table and left the apartment, before she would hear or see anything else.

" Bo I know your tired but we need to talk." Lauren said with a shaking voice. Bo who already was lying across the bed,looked up at the blonde. She seated herself next to Lauren feeling this was nothing good. "Well what's wrong Lauren?" Lauren already had tears in her eyes. " Im not happy Bo and I know you aren't either, I've tried really, but we're just too different." Bo moved closer to Lauren;" What are you saying Lauren?" Lauren looked down at the floor;" Bo I'm not stupid and I'm not blind. I see you hunger taking over and for some reason the shoots aren't working anymore." Bo looked deep into the brown eyes next to her; " We'll work on it, that's not a reason." But Lauren just shook her head;" Do you really need me to say it out loud?" Bo looked back at her confused. "What are you talking about Lauren?" The blonde took a deep breath;" You know I knew that I would loose you someday. I assumed it would be Dyson..." Bo shook her head not really understanding what the blonde was saying. "Bo I see the way you look at her, you used to look at me that way and Dyson. And it hurts me. You probably think I forgot about the blue eyes in bed after the dawning or at the Dal. I first thought it was only because you were hungry but at the Dal I watched you before I walked over. Your eyes were fixed on Tamsin, when you talked about the kiss with Tamsin you might have not noticed but your eyes flashed blue. Do I really have to go into detail Bo? Your in love with her!" Bo's eyes were full of tears now too. "I love you, Lauren you mean the world to me, and you probably always will." But the blonde just shook her head;" You might love me, but your not in love with me anymore." Bo could hear the pain in her voice but she knew Lauren was right. Bo just backed of a little and Lauren looked back up at her. "I am so so sorry Lauren;" she sobbed. Lauren nodded and got up. "Please don't go"; Bo begged. Lauren pulled Bo in for a last kiss, tears streaming down both women's eyes.

Bo hadn't seen Tamsin in quite some time. But when she entered the Dal that night she saw her wasted sitting at the bar, with a bottle in her hand. She sat down by the pool where Dyson and Kenzi were playing. "What's up with her?" Bo asked Dyson. He followed her gaze and just shrugged;" I don't know last time I asked her she punched me in the face and walked off, im not asking her again." She watched Tamsin through the cigarette smoke haze in the back by the pool table almost all night. She looked hurt, the way her fingers glided over the rim of the glass in front of her, the way she didn't move all night, only to down her shot and pour another one. Her head resting in her hand and her eyes staring at the counter. It hurt Bo to see her like this, she decided to walk over to her.

Tamsin was sitting on the hard wooden bar stool. Everything reeked of cigarettes, sweat and stale beer. She had a slight headache from the copious amounts of alcohol she had consumed already. It helped her mind to focus on something other then the Succubus. Then a man appeared next to her; "Hey blondie, you want to have some fun?" He asked. Tamsin didn't need to look at him, he had greasy blonde hair and was not very tall. Tamsin replied warningly;" "Dude that's not a good time to piss me of, so fuck off!" The guy looked offended, and wanted to get a hold on a blonde strand of her hair, but was stopped immediately by Tamsin who got a hold on his wrist, twisting it, it snapped. His arm was broken and he gasped. The Valkyrie griped the back of his neck and smacked his head into the bar twice and looked back into his bloody face;" I gave you a warning fucker". She said letting go of him. He fell to the ground unconscious. Tamsin turned back around and proceeded to drink her vodka.

Bo had witnessed everything and turned to Dyson and Kenzi who both had watched the scene in front of them too. Dyson turned to Bo;" Told you wouldn't get on her bad side." Bo's mouth was still opened. " I'll handle it". But Dyson stopped her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Be careful Bo! Don't piss her off." The brunette nodded and walked to Tamsin. "Hey you, haven't seen you around in some time;" she smiled at the blonde. Tamsin only downed another shot keeping her eyes at her glass in front of her. When Bo slid to the side of her chair to look the blonde into the eyes she saw that the blonde had gotten into a fight. "What the hell Tamsin what happened?" She asked bringing her hand up to the Valkyries chin turning her head towards her. Tamsin pushed her hand away and took another swig of vodka. "Tamsin let me take you home, please". She said taking Tamsins hand in her own. " But I like it here Succu-slut!" Tamsin hissed. Bo could already smell the amount of alcohol the blonde had consumed that night."If your not coming willingly, I'll make you!" The Valkyrie had to smile at what the brunette had just said. "I want to see you try." Bo looked pleading into Tamsins eyes when she noticed that the Valkyrie didn't care at all, she used her charm on the blondes hand that surprisingly was still in Bos. Tamsin chuckled and looked back at Bo;" You'll have to try harder than this Succulette." Bo's free hand wandered over the blondes back, Tamsin tensed up instantly. "Come on Valkyrie lets get out of here;" she said trying to pull the Valkyrie of the Chair, but she was pulled back by Tamsin;"Alright, but you'll have to help me, Succuslut." Bo smiled and the Valkyrie put her arms over Bos shoulder. Tamsin felt like home with Bo in her arm, that's why she made it extra hard for the Succubus. Bo gave Tamsin an impatient dig in the rips, but the Blonde seemed to have lost all desire for independent movement. She was slumped on Bos shoulder, her feet dragging along the ground. She helped Tamsin into the yellow car and slipped into the drivers side. " Where are we going Succubus?" She asked. Bo turned to face the blonde before turning on the engine;" Well I'm not letting you sleep in your Truck so Crack shack it is." Tamsin pulled out her keys and said;" I'd rather you drive me home." Bo smiled;"Ain't that your Truck?" Tamsin rolled her eyes;" The Morrigan insisted that I take the apartment soo.." Bo laughed at how annoyed the blonde sounded about that. Tamsin gave Bo the directions and they drove off.

When they entered the apartment, the first thing Bo noticed how clean everything was expect the kitchen that was full of empty vodka bottles, and pizza boxes. She closed the door behind her. "Uhm what are you doing Succubus? Want to tug me into bed?" She smirked with a tilted head. Bo smiled back at her;" No but if you want me too... Where is your first aid kid?" The blonde sat down clumsy on the chair;" It'll heal don't worry about it Succubus!" Bo just shook her head with a smile and walked over to the kitchen taking out a clean towel and pouring some water over it. " Just let me clean out the wound." Bo walked over to the blonde not taking a no for an answer. To the brunettes surprise the Valkyrie didn't protest so she wiped the scratches of Tamsins face clean. The blonde just starred into the brown eyes. For some reason Bo was extremely turned on at the side of Tamsin. She tried to control her breathing.

When the brown eyes looked back into green ones, Tamsin swallowed hard, the look in Bo's eyes making her feel extremely nervous. She wanted to pull away or even yell at Bo why she hadn't left yet, but the alcohol made her feel paralyzed or at least she thought it was the alcohol. The Succubus craved to ravage Tamsin for so long and now she took what she wanted. Bo's eyes went from Tamsin's eyes to her lips, she felt her heart flutter and she slowly brought her hand up to the blondes unhurt cheek her heart beating faster than ever. She stroked her with her thumb. Tamsin felt her heart rising as the brunette closed the proximity between them. Bo slowly pulled Tamsin closer by her neck, she leaned forward placing a kiss on the Valkyries shaking lips, before she lost the last nerves she had left. To her surprise the blonde didn't pull back.

It took a second for Tamsin to recall what was happening and before she even knew what she was doing she had shoved Bo hard against the wall behind her, causing Bo to moan into Tamsins mouth. She took the brunettes face in her shaking hands, cupping her cheeks as she deepened the kiss, full of feelings and emotions. Their lips moved in sync with one another, never breaking apart, she felt Bo's tongue graze briskly across her lips and she gladly reciprocated by opening them, her own tongue tasting the Succubus for the first time in soo long. Bo tasted the alcohol on her lips. She bit the valkyrie's lower lip and kissed her hard again. Tamsins hands found the brunettes waist. She pulled the brunette closer to her. Completely lost in the moment. The blondes hands traveled over Bo's ass, to the back of Bo's thighs, to support her weight. The Succubus gasped as her feet left the ground and she was slammed into the wall yet another time knocking the breath out of her. Much to the blondes approval the Succubus wrapped her legs around the blondes waist. The blonde walked over to the kitchen counter, pushing with one hand all the vodka bottle that had been resting there off of it and sitting the Succubus down on it. Bo's hands traveled under Tamsins shirt, when she felt the heat from the blonde's toned abdomen under her shirt, she desperately wanted the shirt off so she could have much needed skin contact. Her hand slipped under Tamsins bra and cupped a breast, pinching the Valkyries nipple until it hardened. The heat in her grew overwhelmingly strong, Tamsin pulled off Bos jacket and lifted her up again. She carried Bo over to the couch and placed her gently on it and rested her own body on top of Bo. Tamsin felt her body tense up and her heart starting to race as she felt Bo loudly moan into her mouth yet again. Bo gently bit her bottom lip. Tamsin had a hard time containing the moan that was threatening to escape her. The Valkyrie smoothly, pressed her thigh between Bo's legs. Her lips kissing its way down the Succubus's neck. Bo began to squirm beneath her, feeling the Valkyries lips on her bare neck. The Succubus's sex throbbed already painfully against the blondes thigh. Tamsins hands slipped under the brunettes shirt, her hips grinding against Bo's center now, eliciting a sharp gasp from the brunette under her. "I seriously... shouldn't be.. doing this"; Tamsin breathed out between the kisses not daring to go any further then this, Even her body wanted something different. She leant back looking into the blue wanting eyes of the Succubus. Bo's hands wondered to the blondes neck pulling her down again so their body's meshed together;" Oh shut up and kiss me Tamsin!" Bo's hands tugged on Tamsins shirt again, she wanted it disposed of her. Tamsin took it of and threw it away from her. A rush of heat went thru Bo's body, she shivered and couldn't even tell whether it was her hunger, or something else. Seconds later they were already grinding their bodies together, with their hands running over every inch of the skin on each other's body. The blonde leant back down, her hands going south to the zipper of the Succubus's pants. She undid her pants and slid them of her. Bo pulled her back up, wanting her body closer to hers. Tamsin rolled her hips forward into Bo's again, causing another whimper from the brunette. Bo raked her nails up the blondes sides and was painfully aware of the blondes body heat and her own wetness. Tamsin let loose a low growl and began clawing at the succubus' top, just ripping it of, which gained her a smack on the butt. "Hey, I liked that shirt!" Bo said offended. Tamsin smiled and just shrugged. Leaning back down kissing her forcefully again. Tamsins thigh kept rubbing up and down Bo's center, Bo did the same creating more friction against her clit. Bo opened her eyes looking back into Tamsins piercing emerald orbs, the haze of alcohol still cast over her eyes. She's never been that turned on just seeing the blonde on top of her, her lips on hers, her almost nacked upper body on top of her grinding on hers. Was almost enough to push her over the edge. When she suddenly felt Tamsins hands squeeze her butt, the other in her hair tugging it lightly, Tamsins tight still pressing against her clit in a steady rhythm. The Succubus clawed at the blonde on top of her biting down on her shoulder, causing a moan from the blonde. Bringing they're lips back together, when Bo couldn't hold back anymore she came untouched by Tamsin. The Valkyrie pulled back with wide eyes and looked down at the Succubus with a disbelieving smirk on her face." Did.. Did you just?.. I haven't even started." She slowly asked the shivering brunette under her. The Succubus blush was enough for Tamsin to put on a satisfied grin;" I didn't even touch you Succubus!" Bo never felt that embarrassed before. " That never happened before, I ..." But she was cut short by the blonde leaning back down capturing her lips with her own again. Then she felt something vibrating on her leg, both of the women stopped, " Sorry gotta take this", Tamsin said with a smile. " WHAT? .. Alright... Yeah.. Whatever.." She hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket. " Sorry Succulette gotta go!" She lifted herself of Bo and put her shirt back on. "What? Where?.. Where you going?" Bo asked disbelievingly. "Work.. a couple pizzas on the street.." She said with a smirk and left stumbling out of her own apartment, and a jaw dropped Succubus behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the nice reviews I really appreciate it. I tried to take the advice you all gave me.. but I might as well failed horribly.. At least I tried.. Anyway I hope you like this chapter let me know what you think**

**- peace out**

**Chapter 4**

**Bo was left nacked on the couch, her mouth still hanging open. She blinked a few times to process what just had happened. Had she really made out with Tamsin!**

**She licked her lips, the taste of the blonde and the alcohol still covered hers. Bo sat up, she looked down her shirt and sighted heavy. It was ripped in two. How was she supposed to explain that? With another sighed she got up and pulled her pants up. Everything still felt unreal, had all that just really happened. Her eyes glided over the room, they stopped at the smashed bottles of vodka on the floor. A smile grew on her face with a light blush. She stripped of the last part that was left of her shirt and went over to the wardrobe and pulled out a blue leather jacket. She looked at it a few seconds and tried it on, the scent of the Valkyrie still lingered on it. She zipped it and glanced one last time back at what a mess they had made. With that she left Tamsins apartment.**

**Dyson had dropped Tamsin of at the Memorial Hospital after they had checked out the crime scene. Tamsin walked over to the Emergency counter where an middle aged nurse was sitting. The older nurse chewed her fingernails and with her right hand she stamped papers. Tamsin leant over the counter;" I'm here to see Dr. Summers!" **

**The older nurse rolled her eyes and put on her glasses that had been resting on her head. She stopped to chew her nails and looked Tamsin up and down, then she said in a very annoyed tone;" If you want to make an appointment with her, just leave your number we will call you back."**

**She threw a piece of paper towards Tamsin and pointed to a pen that was on top the counter. **

**"No I need to see her now!" Tamsin hissed in a serious tone.**

**The woman on the counter rolled her eyes again and starred at the blonde disbelievingly.**

**The nurse shook her head obliviously annoyed and said;" Fine, Dr. Summers has a patient right now, you can go into the medical room 4 on the left side of this hall, she'll be there in a minute."**

**Tamsin left without saying another word and entered medical room 4. Everything was to sterile here, it almost reminded her on Lauren's apartment. She didn't have to wait long for Dr. Summers to enter the room.**

**" Didn't think you'd be back here so soon!" The blonde doctor stated with a smile.**

**"Believe me, me neither!" Tamsin answered looking at the floor.**

**" Sooo, you here because..?" **

**Tamsin didn't say anything, she fell back in her chair starring at the ceiling. **

**The other girl laughed," Oh I see, it's because of her.. Isn't it?"**

**She walked over to Tamsin and sat down next to her resting the back of her head on the wall behind. The Valkyrie closed her eyes and nodded. **

**"I don't know what to do Rachel!" She sighted.**

**"Wow, I thought I would never hear that coming from your mouth." **

**Tamsin glared at Rachel, who just smiled back. "Well Tamsin do you love her?" Rachel asked starring at Tamsin.**

**The Valkyrie growled and burried her face in her hands;" Im sorry, I shouldn't have come." She got up but was shortly pulled down by Rachel again. She now had a serious look on her face. **

**"Tamsin this is serious!" **

**"Ugh I can't do this without alcohol"; Tamsin sighted. **

**Rachel put a hand on the other blondes shoulder;" I got some in my new car, I'm off now anyway." **

**The doctor lead Tamsin down the hall and outside the hospital to a little parking place only reserved for employes. **

**Tamsin slipped into the blue Volkswagen and grabbed the vodka bottle in the side of the car right away. She opened it and took a long sip.**

**"Easy there, now tell me what's going on". **

**Tamsin turned the bottle in her hand, she found a tiny card hanging on it, she opened it;" " Thanks for the hand, I owe you Zalty... Acicia**

**"How is she?" Tamsin asked.**

**" She is worried about you! But don't change the subject." Rachel answered with a nod. **

**"I did something stupid last night and now I'm even deeper in this mess. And the worst part of all of this is she doesn't even like me this way...and all this doesn't matter she has Lauren. I should have just brought her in before all that shit happend!" Tamsin answered in an unsteady voice, she tightened her grip on the vodka bottle and took another generous gulp of the liquid. It burned down her throat but she could careless. **

**" Tamsin what are you talking about? Lets put Lauren to the side she is a human she can't even sustain her, neither will she live as long as Bo. This girl she likes you dude! She seriously does. She literally was about to go on my throat when I was pissed at you."**

**"Well she would do that for anybody", Tamsin replied. **

**Rachel shook her head and smiled. She fixated a point on the car roof.**

**Tamsin looked up," What is it?"**

**"You know I told you Acacia was tracking you? I didn't lie. She told be what had happened back at the barn, she told me that whatever is going on between you two it's your thing to figure out." **

**Tamsin looked disbelievingly at the blonde, what could acacia possible have seen that made her change her mind about this?**

**" Look all I know is that Bo was so worried about you that Acacia changed her mind, she wanted to give you all her life force, she cried over your body Tamsin. This girl Tamsin she likes you and if you don't think about bringing her in, you should probably tell her what's coming."**

**The Valkyrie nodded. **

**The two had chatted on for another hour before Rachel had dropped Tamsin of at the dal.**

**"Remember Tamsin, what could possibly go wrong? .. And if she doesn't like you back you still have a chance to bring her in" ;the doctor smiled and drove off.**

**Tamsin entered the Dal and spotted the wolf right away thru the cigarette haze. She walked over and gave him a big smile.**

**" See your doing better partner!"he said handing her a bottle of beer. **

**They talked for awhile when she spotted Lauren and Bo in the far corner in a booth. "What's going on with them?" Tamsin asked and nodded towards the two women. Dyson didn't need to look up, he took his shot and then said;" Lauren wants to get back together, she said she made a hugh mistake and bla." He took another gulp of his beer annoyance written all over his face.**

**"What do you mean? They were broken up?" Tamsin asked, her hearth racing.**

**Dyson just nodded.**

**"Since when?" Tamsin asked getting angry now.**

**" I don't know I think it was just a couple days ago." **

**Tamsin swallowed hard. Was that the only reason Bo went home with her? Because Lauren had left her and she wanted comfort? **

**Tamsin was more then angry now, she watched the two of them for a second, they sat there laughing and holding hands on the table, that was enough for her, with that she stormed out leaving Dyson, Bo and the Dal behind.**

**Bo hadnt seen the Valkyrie in days now, even when she went to the station the blonde would avoid her, she even went to the dal every night but Tamsin never showed up. **

**Bo was done waiting for Tamsin to come around. She wanted to know, no she had to know what was going on that she kept avoiding her after that night. She had nothing to be embarrassed about. Bo was the sex demon who came without being touched and left still hot and bothered on the couch without even a feed. The Succubus entered the police station and found Tamsins desk empty. **

**"Your looking for me?" Came a voice from behind her.**

**Bo turned and smiled at Dyson.**

**"Not quite, have you seen Tamsin?"**

**Dyson furrowed his brows and nodded obviously a bit hurt.**

**"She is at the police gym downstairs, guess to blow off some steam, she has a lot on her mind these days." **

**Bo mouthed a quick "thank you" and left for the police gym. **

**She was not sure what she would say to Tamsin or prepared of what the Valkyrie would say to her. When she entered the gym she looked around, it didn't take long for her to find a blonde women kicking some big blonde guys ass.**

**She walked over to the ring where they were fighting. A couple of other officers were cheering them on. She looked Tamsin up and down and unconsciously licking her lips.**

**Her eyes traveled down Tamsins perfect body. The Valkyrie had her blonde hair in a tight ponytail in the back, her black Nike sports bra, sweat covered her chest, with a pair of black pants. The other Guy was only a bit bigger then Tamsin. He had Short blonde hair, with a white tank top and black basketball shorts, he was really muscular and on his arms visibly to see is veins popped out.**

**Only when the guy gave up panting, Tamsin spotted Bo next to the ring. She rolled her eyes, and walked to the corner of the ring to drink something. Bo followed her, still outside of the ring.**

**"Hey", was all the Succubus could say before the Valkyrie rolled her eyes again. **

**"What do you want Succubus?" Tamsin asked obvious annoyed.**

**"I just want to talk Tamsin", Bo hated the way that came out of her mouth, it sounded desperate and that was the last thing she wanted. **

**"As you can see i'm kinda busy", Tamsin hissed back and turned towards the blonde guy again who was still out of breath. **

**Bo thought for a moment, she then took of her jacked and tossed it at a chair near by. Tamsin watched open mouth as Bo climbed into the fighting ring.**

**"Hope you don't mind if I cover for a second, big guy?" Bo asked the blonde guy, who just waved a hand at her and gasped a "good luck".**

**"What do you think your doing", Tamsin asked now a bit amused at the slightly nervous looking Succubus.**

**"Well i want to see what you got blondie", Bo answered surprised at how confident she felt even tho she was facing a Valkyrie.**

**Tamsin smile grew wider and she nodded slowly, throwing over a pair of boxing gloves at Bo. **

**When the brunette had finally managed to put them on the girls literally kept circling each other, neither wanted to make the first move. The Succubus had a hard time concentrating, when she could look at that perfect stomach in front of her, she made her first mistake, closing more distance between them. Tamsin had reacted quickly and twisted Bo's body so her back was pressed against the blondes front, like she had done once before.**

**" You sure you want to do this Succulette?" Tamsins whispered in Bos ear. **

**The hot breath of the blonde on her ear made Bo shiver.**

**The Succubus smiled to herself, she hadn't even started yet, with that she elbowed the blonde in the stomach and squirmed out of her grasp. Tamsin took a step back and coughed multiple times, but she still had a light smile dancing on her lips.**

**With a quick, planed move Bo slammed a surprised Tamsin to the ground. **

**" Oh no Succubus you'll have to try harder then this" the blonde thought. She twisted her body and striked out with her right arm so the brunette was knocked backwards, falling backwards with a loud thud. Before Bo could react, Tamsin ended up on her knees straddling Bos hips and holding down her hands with hers. With a triumphant smile on her lips the blonde asked;" You think it's wise to take on a Valkyrie, Succulette?"**

**Bo was painfully aware of her blue eyes. The blonde straddling her, sweat running down her chest, her perfect abs just above her and that satisfied smile on the blondes lips was a lot to handle at once, especially for a sex demon, who was also aware of the sexual tension in the room rapidly rising. **

**"Are you just going to stare?" Tamsin joked.**

**Looking around Bo saw the other guys who had stopped working out and watched Tamsin and her. Her eyes turned back at Tamsin, with a mischievous smile on her lips, she griped the other woman's hands tighter and slid them straight above her head along the ground of the fighting ring so the Valkyrie was forced to lean down. Bo bit her lip;**

**"At least now I got your attention." **


End file.
